Final Fantasy X, The Besaid Aurochs adventures
by meiko0020
Summary: The aurochs have always lost to the Goers. But what if they won? How different would their lives be? And dont they have love lives? please r
1. Practice Makes Perfect

Practice Makes Perfect  
  
  
  
Throwing a long pass to Letty, Jassu groaned in anger as he saw the blitz ball smack Letty in the chest. Lowering his head he shook it and sighed. " I think I'm losing my touch, ya? "  
  
Placing a firm hand on Jassu's shoulder Wakka shook his head. " No Jassu. All ya need is a little practice, ya? " Placing his toes under the blitz ball and brought it up into the air then kicked it to Letty. " Like this , see ? Takes lots of practice ya? "  
  
Jumping into the ocean Botta swam around. ' Capt'n sure is workin hard this time. ' He thought as he dove under the waves and resurfaced. Motioning to Letty he held his hands up in the air, catching the speeding blitz ball. The sting of the ball stunk his hands badly. Sinking down into the water he did a black flip, holding the ball tightly in his hands.  
  
Popping up out of the water again he threw the ball over to Wakka, who kicked the blitz ball towards Keepa. Jumping high into the air Keepa grunted as the ball smacked him hard in the stomach. Falling to the ground butt first he leaned forward and grumbled. Looking up at Capt'n Wakka he sighed and lowered his eyes. " Luca Goers will score for sure.. "  
  
Kneeling down Wakka picked up the Blitz Ball and twirled it on his index finger. " Not if you keep practicing. Practice makes perfect, ya? " Handing Keepa the ball he stood up and pointed to Letty then to Botta. " Try that again. " Turning to Keepa he smiled and said, " Be prepared. Visualize. "  
  
" Right. "  
  
Shaking his head a strange young boy with short spikesh styled hair looked around and then gasped as he felt something smack him hard in the back of the head. " Ouch.. " He muttered as he rubbed his head and swam around to see the shore. His eyes lite up as he saw the dark and light blue blitz ball float by. Quickly he snagged it up and then waved to the guys on shore. " HELLO----!! "  
  
Watching from shore Wakka and the other's froze in their steps as they saw the Blitz Ball flying at an high speed. Laughing Wakka folded his arms across his chest and nodded in approval as he watched the young man swim ashore. Curious, he walked up to him and said,  
  
" You...You want to try that again ? "  
  
" Thats amazing! " Jassu said as he watched the ball fly back into the water. Smirking he picked up the Blitz Ball he had at his feet and began balancing it on his head. Moving his head slightly he tried to fall back and kick it but failed and fell on his butt. Groaning he stood back up and starred at Letty who was laughing. " Ha..ha...ha..." He grumbled as he tried again and again.  
  
Laughing the boy said, " No, no, no , no! Your doing it all wrong. " Kneeling down he picked up another Blitz Ball and said. " Watch. You do it like this! " His movements were quick, in an instance the ball bounced off his head and was being forced swiftly along the waters ripples by the force of his leg. " There. "  
  
Grabbing him Wakka looked over at the other's and said, " Keep practicing. I'll take him back to the village. " as he began to drag him up the beach and into the forest. " That was some shot. You really know your stuff. Say what's your name? "  
  
" Oh it's uh...Tidus. " He said as he extended a quick hand to Wakka. Falling forward as he felt Wakka push him over the cliff's edge he landed in the cool lake below.  
  
Re-surfacing he looked around and said, " What wah..."  
  
" Okay Botta! Let's see if you can get the ball pass me, ya! " Keepa said as he bent his knee's slightly and stood there in-front of the fishing net.  
  
Nodding Botta dived under with the Blitz Ball in his arms. Letting go of the Blitz Ball he allowed it to drift up just a notch then with all his strength he kicked the Blitz Ball, sending it flying across the ripples and out of the water. The speed was slowly decreasing.  
  
Moving back and forth in a swaying motion Keepa fell backwards as he felt the Blitz Ball knock the wind out of him. Sitting up he narrowed his eyes at Botta and shouted, " You did that on purpose! "  
  
" Did not. " Botta responded as he ran out of the water and over to Keepa. Extending his hand he waited for Keepa to take it. " Well ya gonna accept? "  
  
Knocking his hand away Keepa stood up and dusted himself off. " That is why you will never be a kicker. Your only good at blocking. "  
  
" What did you say? "  
  
Standing in-between them Datto held up his arms and said, " Come on guys. Knock it off will ya? We have to practice or we'll get creamed again this tournament season. Let's make Capt'n Wakka proud. " as he looked at Botta then Keepa.  
  
Crossing his arms Keepa sighed. Turning away he threw up his arms and kicked the Blitz Ball. " You do have a point Datto. "  
  
Running down the sand dune a tall slender, slightly tan young girl with short brown hair waved to them and then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted,  
  
" Lunch's ready! " lowering her arms she put them behind her and waited. Rocking back and forth as she watched them run up the dune she giggled. " Mother prepared a lot of yummy food! Hurry up so it'll still be hot! "  
  
Turning around she ran off into the woods, heading towards the lake. Whirling around to see them right behind her she held out her arms and allowed herself to fall backwards. Her body slowly turned to where her head was going to hit the water first. The icy water sent chills throughout her body as she resurfaced.  
  
Diving in at once the Besaid Aurochs followed closely behind her, swimming at full speed. Leading the pack Letty dived under and swam under her.  
  
Later that night, after dinner the Besaid Aurochs and the rest of the Besaid people appeared out in the center of the village, celebrating the summoners triumph. Sitting infront of the players Shalya rolled the Blitz Ball around. " Man...I wish I could play Blitz Ball. "  
  
" Maybe some day little sis. " Botta said as he knelt down. " But practice with us tomorrow. We'll sharpen your skills too, ya? " His smile was soft and gentle as he patted her on the head.  
  
Frowning Shalya pushed her brother's hand away and jumped to her feet. " I can practice with you all? For real!?! " She said happily as she looked at each of the players. Looking over at Wakka she blushed and said, " Sir Wakka? " Bowing she finished by saying, " May I practice with you all tomorrow. "  
  
Nodding in approval Wakka said, " Sure as long as you don't mind practicing on a boat. We leave tomorrow for Kilika then to Luca for the Blitz Tournament. "  
  
" Yes! Yes! I'll do my best, that I will! " She said happily as she turned and hugged Botta tightly. ' So warm...' She thought as she closed her eyes and clung to him.  
  
Widening his eyes Botta groaned as he pushed here away. " Whoa now. Don't get all clingy or I'll have tah tell Wakka to keep ya here. Ya? " He said as he winked at Wakka. Turning he walked over to the fire with the other's , listening to Tidus' speech. " Victory? " He questioned then smiled. Raising his hands in the air he chanted with the others, " VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! "  
  
Joining Yuna and the other's in a calming cup of tea Shalya smiled happily as she watched Yuna sip her tea. " Lady Yuna...I get to go with you tomorrow on the boat! "  
  
" Really? " Yuna answered with a kind smile." I am glad to hear that." Her gentle eyes wandered over to the mysterious new comer. Standing up she walked over to him and bowed. " Thank you."  
  
Watching Yuna journy over to him she narrowed her eyes and said, " Isn't he the boy who broke the rules of the temple? " as she looked to the older couple and the little girl who sat across from her.  
  
A sad farewell sent the young summoner, and the Besaid Aurochs on their way to Kilika and Luca. Going below deck with the Besaid Aurochs, Shalya sighed as she leaned up against the wall. Closing her eyes she slowly exhaled. Like her brother she too was sea sick. Groaning she wobbled over to her brother. " I don't feel too good. "  
  
" Neither do I..." Botta said as he felt his stomach churn. " Oh ... " he moaned as he turned and leaned out the window.  
  
Backing away from him Shayla covered her mouth and ran out of the room and up the stairs to the deck. Inhailing a large amount of fresh air she felt her body calm down as she walked over to Wakka and smiled. Bowing she said happily, " Thank you again Capt'n Wakka...for allowing me to come along. "  
  
" No problem. It will be nice to have extra players to practice with, ya? " He said as he waved her off and headed over to LuLu.  
  
Folding her arms across her chest LuLu pursed her lips together and whispered to Wakka, " She seems quite taken with you Wakka. " as she watched Shalya balance the Blitz Ball on her head. " She......" Pausing LuLu thought for a moment and then said,  
  
" Don't lead her on Wakka. You will only break her heart. "  
  
" I'm surprised Lu. You sound worried for her, ya? " He said as he scratched the back of his head. " Botta would kill me anyways, ya? " Laughing he patted his stomach and then ran over to join Datto and Letty who were practicing with Shalya.  
  
Kicking the Blitz Ball high into the air Shalya began to fall back as the ball slowly came back down to earth. Her left leg smacked the Blitz Ball hard , sending it overboard and into the oceans wavy hands. Giggling she sat up and gave a thumbs up to Keepa and Datto. " I did good. That I did. "  
  
" Wow a real ace. " Wakka said as he turned his attention from the ocean back to Shalya. " You picked his move up pretty fast, ya? " Thinking he motioned over to Tidus.  
  
Blushing she smiled and said, " Well...I did watch him...from afar. I didn't want to disturb him. It was an interesting shot. " Getting up she dusted herself off.  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to the large waves around the ship. Two of the ship's crew screamed the one word that struck terror in everyone's heart and mind,  
  
" SIN! " as waves crashed onto the ship, sweeping the people on deck off their feet.  
  
Running over to Datto and Letty , Shalya gasped as she felt another wave crash into her. Her heart raced as she felt two firm arms wrap around her lower body. She was dangling over the ships side. " D-don't let go!!" She cried out as she covered her face and began to cry.  
  
Pulling her back onto the boat Datto clung to her tightly. " It's okay..." He whispered as he and the other's watched as Yuna, Kimahri, Wakka, LuLu and Tidus battled sin." Lady Yuna and her guardians will protect us. "  
  
Nodding Shalya squeezed Datto's arm, holding onto him for dear life. ' Sin... what is he doing here?! Why!? ' She thougth as she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Raising her arms, LuLu allowed her Mog to stand on its on legs , mimicking her moves as she shouted, " Bolts of lighting strike a thousand folds! " as she quickly lowered her arms bolts of lighting flew and cut into Sins fin.  
  
Wakka threw his Blitz Ball at full force into Sins fin. Jumping up he caught it and rubbed his nose. " Yuna! Summon your aeon. " He said as he looked over at Yuna and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Nodding Yuna held her staff out in front of her then slid forward slightly, a white circle formed under her feet, rays of colored energy shot from the circles that formed around the main circle. A gigantic bird came at full speed landing beside Yuna. Narrowing her eyes Yuna shouted to the Aeon. " Please fight with us! " as she commanded it to attack with Sonic Wings.  
  
" So powerful..." Shalya whispered as she stood up, still holding onto Datto tightly.  
  
Nodding Datto cried out in pain as he felt her grip finally loosen. " Oh geeez!" He moaned as he shook his numb arm. " Shalya...you put my arm asleep..be more careful , ya?"  
  
Blushing Shalya bowed and apologized. " Im sorry Datto...I didn't mean to. " Looking up as she saw Botta and Jassu walking towards her she squealed with joy. " Brother! I was so worried! " She said as she hugged him tightly. " I was so afraid..too...but Datto and Letty saved me. "  
  
Patting her on the head Botta looked up as he heard the ships crew scream. " Oh ... What in Yevon is Sin going to do..." Gasping as he saw the village began to be destroyed he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. " Damn you Sin..."  
  
" Huh? " Letting go of him Shalya took off running over to Lady Yuna and the guardians. Placing her hands over her mouth as she let out a scream as he back against Wakka. " Those poor people! They didn't even have a chance! " Shaking her head she looked up at Wakka who had placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders. " Those poor people..." Was all she could manage to say as her eyes were drawn back to the small village.  
  
Nodding Wakka squeezed her reassuringly. " Yuna.." He said as he looked over at Yuna who was holding onto Tidus. " Do you..."  
  
" I will defeat Sin! I must defeat Sin! " Yuna said as she looked straight ahead at the village of Kilika. " I will..." She whispered as she looked back down at Tidus and faintly smiled at him. " Your coming around....finally..."  
  
Shaking his head Tidus sat up and then groaned as he realized he had a killer headache.  
  
" Did we stop him? "  
  
Lowering her head Yuna shook her head as tears clouded her eyes. " No...but...we...I..  
  
I need to rest.." She said as she stood up and looked over at LuLu and Wakka. Walking over to Kimarhi she nodded and headed to the lower deck.  
  
" I will pray for strength.." Shalya said as she turned around and looked up at Wakka and then over at LuLu. " I will pray for strength for Lady Yuna and you, her guardians so that another calm will come. " She said as she crossed her arms then bent them back slightly, arching her hands and placing them over one another forming a almost perfect circle.  
  
Greeting the young summoner and her guardians two of the villagers bowed and looked at one another. The older woman with tear stained eyes spoke up. " M'Lady Summoner. I feared our loved ones would become fiends. "  
  
" If there is no other summoner here then I shall preform the sending. Take me to your loved ones. "  
  
" Thank you M'Lady Summoner! " They both said as they led the way to where their loved ones lay awaiting to be sent to the Farplanes.  
  
" How many died today? " Shalya whispered as she stepped off the boat and onto the dock. Looking up at Wakka she faintly smiled and said, " Lady Yuna will perform the sending huh? "  
  
Nodding Wakka looked at his team mates and then at Tidus. " Come on we will go and see what we can do to help, ya? " He said as he took off running down the dock, with the other Aurochs closely behind him.  
  
Standing silently Tidus stood there for a moment then looked over at Shalya who was standing alone looking out at the rippling ocean. " Are you okay?? " He asked as he walked over to her and patted her on the back.  
  
Nodding she turned and began walking down the dock. " I don't like sendings..they are sad.." She said softly as she placed her hands behind her back. " By the way...that shot you did the day Wakka first met you...what do you call it?"  
  
" Sphere Shot. It's very simple. " He said as he stopped again. " And you picked it up easily. " Continuing on he walked over to LuLu and said, " Uh, what's a sending? Are we going somewhere? "  
  
Shaking her head LuLu clicked her tongue. " You really are clueless...." she continued on as Yuna walked onto the water, as if being held up by an imaginary carpet.  
  
She held her staff out and began to dance, the spirits of the dead began to rise from their coffins as the water lifted Yuna up higher into the sky. The candle light turned to blue and everyone cried as they saw their loved ones spirits depart for the farplanes.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes Keepa looked over at Botta and the others and nodded. Taking a step forward he said to the villagers, " We will help you rebuild Kilika tomorrow. " as he bowed before them.  
  
" Thank you...you are very kind. "  
  
The next morning everyone woke up early. Yuna and LuLu headed towards the Kilika woods with Kimarhi while Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs began to repair the damaged docks and walk ways. Tidus, who always seemed to sleep in late woke up and slowly made his way down the stairs, stretching on the way down.  
  
" Good morning sir. Your friends have all ready left. " The clerk said as she bowed and smiled warmly at him.  
  
Gasping Tidus ran out of the hotel and stopped as Datto came up to him.  
  
" You awake yet? Capt'n Wakka's lookin for you. " Datto said as he took off running down the dock toward Wakka, Letty and Keepa.  
  
Strolling down the dock Tidus placed his hands behind his head as he looked straight ahead. Walking slowly he sighed. " I feel so bad..." He said softly as he stoped for a moment and looked around. ' Huh? Where's that coming from? ' Turning to face a crumbling hut Tidus gasped as he saw the small child sitting inside crying. Looking both ways he hesitated for a moment then jumped into the hut and grabbed the girl. Quickly he jumped back onto the dock safetly. " Whew.."  
  
Getting up the little girl bowed and then ran off.  
  
Laughing Tidus smiled and then cheered for himself. Turning around he ran off in search of Wakka. Half way through the torn village he looked up at the Item shop and then walked inside. Looking to his left he saw the young girl he had just saved.  
  
" Hey. Your the one who saved my sister right? " Kuluika(sp?) said as she leaned forward. Her wavy red hair rested on her shoulders as she smiled. " Thank you. Please accept this as a token of my gratatude. " She said as she bowed and handed him a elixer.  
  
" Thanks. It was no problem. " He said as he accepted the elixer. Slipping it into his pocket he whirled around and walked out of there. Heading to the area where Wakka and the other's were he picked up a hammer and swung it around. " Need some help ? "  
  
Shaking his head Wakka said, " We go to the temple to pray for Victory! " as he placed a firm hand on Tidus's shoulder and pushed him forward.  
  
" I don't know...Wakka...is this the right time to pray...I mean for Victory? " He questioned as he walked ahead of Wakka.  
  
Jumping out of the wood work, Shalya giggled and said, " Blitz Ball is everything to the people of Spira! And we need to bring the cup to Besaid! " as she looked up at Wakka. " Right Capt'n Wakka?! "  
  
Nodding Wakka cleared his throat and said, " We? I don't recall adding you to the team yet, ya? " as he gave Tidus a quick glance.  
  
Placing her hands behind her back Shalya smiled and said happily, " I know. But the Aurochs are the people of Besaid Isle...So in a way I am a part of the team, that I am. " as she looked down at the ground.  
  
" She's right. " Letty said as he and Datto caught up with them. Looking down at Shalya he smiled and said, " When we leave we will practice, ya? Then you can show us the sphere shot too. " as he winked at her.  
  
Nodding Shalya grabbed hold of Wakka and said, " Can I tag along? I want to exercise and pray for Victory too...and for strength so that Lady Yuna can bring another calm. " as she leaned up against him.  
  
  
  
The boat for Luca had finally arived. The Aurochs, Luca Goers and Kilika Beasts all boarded the boat to Luca as well as Yuna and her guardians. The boat slowly pulled away from the Kilika dock and headed to Luca.  
  
Balancing the Blitz Ball on her head Shalya frowned as she heard Bickson make a nasty comment about her brother and his team. Narrowing her eyes she bounced the ball off her head, spun around and began to fall backwards kicking the Blitz Ball at full force straight for Bickson. " Jerk. " She muttered as she stood up and smiled as she saw it smack him in the back of the head. Quickly she put on an innocent face and said, " Oh I'm so sorry. Did I do that? "  
  
Glaring at her Bickson rubbed his head as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Slowly exhaling he balled up his fists and held them at his sides. " Why don't you go play with a doll little girl? "  
  
" Sorry. " She said as she grinned. " But I think... " Before she could finish her sentance she felt a hand cover her mouth. Grabbing at it she tried to pull it away from her mouth.  
  
Flustered Botta picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. " What am I going to do with you little sis? " He said in a whisper. He seemed to smile as he saw the replay of the Blitz Ball smacking Bickson in the back of the head in his mind. " But...hehe " Laughing as he sat her down he said, " You sure did shut Bickson up. "  
  
Giggling Shalya glanced over at Bickson who was now standing alone. Her smile faded quickly. ' He's crying...hmm..' She thought as her heart sank. " Um Botta lets go practice. I want to show Datto how to do the Sphere Shot. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
Running over to the other's Shalya picked up the Blitz Ball and twirled it on her index finger. " Just like Capt'n Wakka said. Practice makes perfect. " She smirked as she threw the ball to Letty.  
  
" Someone's got a big head, ya? " Wakka said jokingly as he joined them. Putting his left hand behind his head he laughed and then nodded to LuLu. " Keep practicing. Shalya show Datto the Sphere Shot ok? "  
  
" Yes sir, Capt'n Wakka! " Lowering her hand she turned around only to see the other players snickering. Lowering her eyes she said, " So uh...Datto throw a pass to Jassu, Jassu throw me the Blitz Ball...afterwards and then uh pay close attention..." " Sure thing " Datto said as he threw a fast pass to Jassu. Watching the Blitz Ball fly across the boat to Shalya his eyes lit up as he watched her catch the Blitz Ball and then bounce it off her head. Falling backwards she kicked the ball with all her leg strength sending it into the rippling ocean. " W-w-w-ow. That was amazing! " Datto mummured as he walked over to her and helped her up.  
  
Nodding Jassu ran over to her and knelt down. Looking at the Blitz Ball he picked it up and handed it to her. " Can we uh see that again? " He was blushing.  
  
" Um.. " Looking over at Lady Yuna then her brother she lowered her eyes and nodded. " Sure. " Taking the Blitz Ball from him she stood there nerviously. ' I'm so tired..' She thought as she began to balance the Blitz Ball on her head. Whirling around with it on her head she smiled. " Watch....this is the last time Jassu...."  
  
Grinning he watched wide eyed as he saw her began to fall backwards, her leg lifted up, revealing white underwear. Feeling a nose bleed comeing he coughed to cover most of his face as he watched her land on the deck. " Excellent.."  
  
Whispering into his ear Letty said , " Pervert. " 


	2. Make me your's forever!

Make me yours forever!  
  
* I do not own any of the characters except for Shalya...Square Soft owns all other characters and main story. *  
  
Shalya sighed as she watched the sphere fill with water. Sucking on her lower lip she leaned back and looked up at the sky. The soft, cotton shaped clouds floated by as the birds circled above the sky. Sitting up straight she narrowed her eyes as she over heard some kids talking. Standing up she walked over to the one boy and tapped him on the shoulder, then placed her frail hands on her hips as she stood there tapping her foot.  
  
Turning around the boy snared, " What do you want? " Snickering he said, " Ohhh I saw you with those loser's the Besaid Aurochs. "  
  
Raising her hand into the air she brought it down swiftly, It made contact with his right cheek, stinging her tender flesh as she took a step back. Her eyes burned as tears clouted in the corners. " How dare you talk about them like that!! T-t-this year their going to do better! I know they will! "  
  
The brushed back his jet black hair and parted his feet, standing in a fighting position." You wanna fight bitch? " He said as he rubbed the back of his hand over his nose then narrowed his liquid black eyes. He flashed his friend a quick grin as he quickly bent his knees downward and put his weight on his left arm as he swept his right leg under her's, knocking her off her feet. Standing up he snickered then kicked her in the side. " See ya loser! "  
  
Groaning in pain she pulled herself up and dusted off her white silk blouse and then gasped as she realized her turquoise skirt was ripped in the back. ' That was a dirty trick. ' She thought as she slowly made her way out of the stadium. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands she gasped as she felt a sharp stab of pain in her back.  
  
Pacing the locker room Botta glanced up as well as the others as they heard the door open. But to their disappointment it was only Tidus. Shaking his head Botta turned to Letty and began to talk to him. His voice was slightly hushed as he nervously cracked his knuckles. He kept eyeing Datto as he spoke to Letty. Leaning in closer he said, " I think...Datto likes my sister. "  
  
Grinning Letty pulled away and threw his head back. He burst into a gut barreling laughter and nodded. " So do I...So do I. "  
  
Walking around the room Tidus waited for Wakka to come back. Then he turned his attention to the opening door. It was Wakka and he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" Who we up against first ? "  
  
Grinning Wakka looked at his team mates and said, " We got seeded! All we gotta do is win two tournaments and we're in the finals, ya?! " He quickly walked over to Tidus and put two large hands on Tidus' shoulder. " You will help us bring the cup back to Besaid, ya? "  
  
" Right on . "  
  
Entering the room Yuna looked over at Tidus. Her eyes were full of excitement as she stood there next to Botta. Leaning in ward she smiled warmly at Tidus and said  
  
happily, " Someone said that they saw Sir Auron at the bar. Come on. Let's go and see if he's still there. "  
  
" H-h-hey! Wait just a minute, ya? The tournament starts really soon so you be back soon ya? " He said as he turned his attention back to Datto and Jassu. Then he called the others over to him and quickly made out a game plan. " Okay boys. Here's what we're going to do. We're against the Al Bed Psyches...so our main goal will be zone defense boys, ya? "  
  
Walking into the Locker room Shalya wobbled over to her brother and fell against him. Her eyes were half close and her body was losing heat. She trembled as she grew weaker. " Brother...." She whispered softly as she collapsed.  
  
Watching in horror Wakka and the other's assisted Botta in lifting her up onto the bench. Looking down at his hand Wakka's eyes widen as he saw the red warm liquid on his hands. " Blood..."  
  
Rolling his sister onto her side Botta narrowed his eyes as he saw a gash in the center of her back. " Someone attacked her. " He said as he quickly motioned to the other's to leave the room. Closing his eyes he quickly removed her top and laid her on her stomach. " I don't know what all I can do...." He said as he ran over to the first aid kit under the last bench and picked it up.  
  
Running his fingers over the packets of bandages, ranging from small to large he found one about the size of the wound and grabbed it as well as a cleaning solution and cotton, as well as tape. Walking over to his sister he sat down beside her and began dabbing the cleaning solution on her wound with the soft cotton balls.  
  
His touch was soft and gentle. It brought her to. Shalya's eyelids fluttered as she laid there. A seizing pain could be felt in her back she let out a soft pitched yelp. " That..  
  
hurts brother... " She whispered as she felt warm tears stream from the corners of her eyes and roll over her slightly cold, yet cream colored skin. " I.. "  
  
" Shhh.. " He said gently as he bandaged up the wound. " You should stay here... and rest for a while. " Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it up. " You guys can come in. " Turning to his sister he rolled his eyes as he saw her sit up and quickly put her blouse on. " I told you to stay still. "  
  
Blushing she looked down at the floor. " I'm sorry...I just..." Pausing she burst into a loud sob. " Some boys were making fun of you ... so I uh ... I slapped the one ... he knocked me to the ground and I landed on a broken bottle ... it's my fault ... " She said as her shoulders and chest heaved. She raised her hands to her face to wipe away the tears when she felt the warmth of them around her.  
  
" It's okay, ya? " Wakka said as he placed one hand gently on her should and the other under her chin, tilting it upward. " Defending pride comes with a price, ya? " He said as he flashed her a warm heartfelt smile. " Cheer up kiddo. "  
  
` Kiddo ? ` Her heart sank as she heard his word echo over and over in her mind as she sat there. Nodding she looked away and then her eyes slowly worked their way up to Datto. " Uh.. " Was all she could she when her eyes met his. Her heart , she could feel it skip a beat. Smiling she quickly looked away as she felt her cheeks grow hot, turning a light rose color. " Oh...its almost time for you to Blitz... "  
  
Just then an Al Bed walked into the room. He smiled as he said to Wakka and the other's in broken English, " We, Yuna you lose no harm to Yuna . " then he tossed a smoke bomb into the room and fled.  
  
Narrowing his eyes Wakka let out a loud growl as he made his way to the door and opened it up. Looking down the halls he turned and punched the wall. " Damn Al Bed! Why do they always got to go and do such crimes?! "  
  
Running down the hall Lulu looked at Wakka and said, " The Al Bed they've kidnapped Yuna! Where's Kimahari and Tidus?! " as she held her mog in her arm.  
  
Her purple lips quivered as she stood there looking at Wakka, searching for an answer.  
  
" Wakka! Answer me . "  
  
" They said they were going to look for Sir Auron somewhere by the bar..." He said as he cursed under his breath. " Okay boys..."  
  
" Wait Wakka. " Lulu said. Hesitating she smiled and said, " When we get Yuna back I will give you a signal, until then do your best. "  
  
" Lu.. " Wakka whispered as he turned around and looked at Lulu. His eyes met with hers for a second then he grinned and nodded. " Right. " Facing the Aurochs he walked over to them and nodded to each of them. " Okay boys, it's time to Blitz, ya?! "  
  
All together the Aurochs formed a circle and put their hands in the middle and chanted VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY! Then raised their hands and nodded to each other. " Let's Blitz! "  
  
Smiling Shalya stood up and wobbled over to Datto. Holding onto him she whispered to him, " Do your best..." as she felt his hand touch hers. Pulling away she smiled at him warmly then sat back down on the bench. Leaning forward she moaned in pain as she began to pray for Lady Yuna's safe return.  
  
Swimming into the Sphere the Besaid Aurochs exchanged quick glances then took their places in the sphere, waiting for the Blitz Ball Tournament to begin. At the sound of the buzzard Letty and the Al Bed leaped up and reached for the Blitz Ball. Letty's fingers touched the top of the ball , forcing it downward. Holding onto the ball he swam under the Al Bed and then turned around, passing the Blitz Ball to Wakka.  
  
Grabbing hold of the Blitz Ball Wakka swam at full speed, pushing past one Al Bed and running straight into another. Thinking for a moment he calculated the distance in his head and took his shot.  
  
The ball screamed past the Al Bed, causing her to miss a chance at blocking it in hopes of slowing it down. The Goalie moved back and forth watching the ball very carefully. Reaching upward he reached for the Blitz Ball but failed to block it. The `goal' buzzard went off.  
  
Grinning Wakka waved his arms in the sphere pool. ` Yes! One goal. One goal closer to VICTORY! ` He thought as he narrowed his eyes and swam back into position.  
  
Lowering his head he knelt on the platform, and placed the palms of his hands against the neon platform. Waiting for the buzzard to go off he kept thinking over and over in his mind , ` Does Al Bed gonna pay for kidnapping Yuna! `  
  
When the buzzard sound Letty hesitated to grab the ball. Feeling the force of the Al Bed ramming into him he shook his head then did a Summer Sault in the water and began swimming after them. Coming to a stop he looked over at Jassu and Botta who also were in the way of the Al Bed, ready to tackle her.  
  
Looking at each them and judging their size, Judda tightened her grip on the Blitz Ball and tried to make a break for it. She felt the sting of Letty's attack right in the stomach. Then Jassu's , letting the ball fall from her hands she grunted in pain as she turned around and began to swim after Jassu.  
  
Nodding Jassu threw a quick pass to Letty who then motioned to Datto and then with all his strength threw the Blitz Ball clear across the sphere to Datto. Turning upside down Datto caught the Blitz Ball and swam with all his strength to the goalie. Getting right on top of the goalie he grinned as he dropped the Blitz Ball and kicked it with all his strength.  
  
The Blitz Ball ran right through the goalies grasp as it hit the back of the net, registering another point for the Besaid Aurochs. Shaking his head the Al Bed threw the Blitz Ball back into the sphere and floated there as he watched the players take their positions again.  
  
As the Blitz Ball lifted up the Half Time buzzard sounded. Both the Al Bed and the Aurochs headed to their locker rooms to prepare for the next half. Running into the locker room Botta gave his sister a quick thumbs up as the other's piled into the room.  
  
" Really?! " She said happily as her smile broaden. Walking over to her brother she hugged him and then pulled away. " Aww man...I'm an idiot.." She giggled as she turned and faced the others. " You are going to win after all. " Pausing she quickly added  
  
" I know you will. " Twirling her braid in her hand she looked at Datto from the corner of her eye and blushed.  
  
Rubbing his chin Wakka stood there eyeing Datto then Shalya. Grinning he stood there looking at the other Aurochs as his copper toned colored skin was laced with small droplets of water. His cloths clung to his damp body as he stood there speechless.  
  
Breaking the silence Jassu ruffled up the little bit of blond hair he had and said to Wakka, " Captain Wakka it's time to Blitz. " as he turned to head out of the locker room.  
  
He was followed by Letty, Keepa, Wakka and then Botta. Lingering behind for a moment Datto looked at the door then at Shalya. Sucking in a large gulp of air he walked over to her and smiled with a quivering lip.  
  
" Uh.. " She said as she felt his hands on her shoulders. " Datto you should get going if your not there..." Before she could finish her words she felt his lips press against hers. Lowering her arms she stood there motionless for a moment, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Pulling away Datto said to her, " We win the tournament ... we win for Besaid ... we win for Lady Yuna and the guardians...and I win....for you. " as he hugged her then pulled away again. Turning around he walked out of the locker room and headed to the Blitz arena.  
  
Standing there motionless Shalya began to grow hot. Her stomach felt like it had a million butterflies trying to escape. Touching her lips with the tips of her fingers she nodded and then closed the locker room door. Leaning up against it she let out a loud sigh as she looked down at the ground. Her eyes looked over the puddles of water that were on the floor now.  
  
Giggling she placed her soft , creamy colored hands over her heart and slowly inhaled then exhaled. " Datto...why did ... " Shaking her head she walked across the locker room over to the bench with a large smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled as she laid down on the bench looked at the sphere monitor. " I wonder if they will be able to keep this up. "  
  
After five minutes of a rough game the final score was in and the Besaid Aurochs had won the first round of Blitz. Next would be an even tougher challenge. The Luca Goers were the next team they were to face. They had always previously lost to the Luca Goers, so naturally their spirits were dampened as the made their way back into the Locker Room.  
  
Jumping up and down Shalya cheered for them and said, " Wait-a-go guys! I'm so proud of you! You guys did excellent! " Looking over at Wakka she grew worried as she saw him wobble over to the bench and collapse. " Sir Wakka !" She said as she ran over to his side and felt his forehead. " Are you okay? "  
  
Flashing her a quick smile he patted her face with his large damp hand. " Yah... I'm just a little tired. " He locked his eyes on hers and sighed as he felt her hands on top of his. " Those Al Bed...they thought they had creamed me...I showed them...ya? "  
  
Nodding Datto walked over to her and hugged her. He had caught her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders. His arms were damp from the cool water. He rested his head next to hers and smiled.  
  
Blushing as she felt her heart ready to burst out of her chest as butterflies gathered in her stomach. Lowering her eyes she sighed then her eyes darted from everyone's face including her own brother. Who to her surprise was extremely happy looking. " Even you brother? " She pursed her lips as she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. " If I didn't know better I'd..."  
  
Bursting into the room Tidus said, " Heya guys! Have no fear Tidus is ba..." Running over to Wakka he looked down at him and said, " Wow. What happened? "  
  
Groaning Wakka starred up at the ceiling and let out a loud sigh. His energy was gone. Every move he made seem to leave him in greater pain. Looking over to Tidus he flashed him a smile and said, " Help me up.. "  
  
Nodding Tidus placed his weak tan arm under Wakka's and lifted him up. "Hn.."  
  
Escaped his lips as he leaned forward. ` Wakka weighs a hell of a lot. ` He thought as he held Wakka up. Looking over at his team mates he grinned.  
  
Standing there with his arms wrapped around Shalya , Datto could not believe what he heard Capt'n Wakka say as he stood there. His eyes seemed to weld with tears as he heard Wakka tell them he was no longer going to be their Capt'n. His heart sank as he stood there. " I see.."  
  
Lowering her head Shalya slowly exhaled. Raising her small tiny hands to Datto's arms she placed them gently on top of his arms and gave a slight squeeze. " I..."  
  
Pausing she looked down at her feet then narrowed her eyes and looked back up at Wakka. " Promise you will come back and play for the Aurochs! "  
  
Wakka smiled warmly at Shalya and nodded. " Ya, you better believe it. But only when I am finish providing my services to Yuna, ya? " He said cheerfully as his cheeks grew hot. His eyes stung with the salty tears that welted in the corners of his eyes. Clearing his throat he sat back down on the bench and handed Tidus the Blitz Ball. " Go bring us our victory. "  
  
" Right! "  
  
Following them out, Shalya stood at the door for a moment and then turned around and looked over at Wakka and Lulu. Her lips parted and she tried to speak but nothing came out. All she could do was sigh. Her heart sank for a moment then when she remember Datto it seemed to return to it's normal beat. Smiling she turned back around and walked out the door and down the hall. ` I will always keep a special place in my heart for Wakka...' She thought as she clasped her hands together and raised them to her lips. Closing her eyes she prayed silently to Yevon.  
  
Walking over to Wakka , Lu had her serious face on. Her purple lined lips parted as she spoke to him. " I saw you...floating on the sphere..." She said as her eyes burned into his. Her heart seemed to skip a beat every time she took a step closer to him.  
  
" You ... you weren't suppose to see that, ya? " He answered as he stood in front of her. Putting his hand behind his head he scratched his damp red hair and then groaned in pain as he fell forward. His energy vanished. He was completely drained from the attacks.  
  
Catching him Lu lowered her eyes and hugged him. " You...really...did your best..." She whispered as she took her pal fingers and ran them through his red hair.  
  
Moving at a slow pace, as her black dress dragged on the ground she slowly laid him down on the bench and then starred down at him.  
  
Kneeling down beside him she ran her frail fingers over top his chest. Writing invisible words on his chest. Stopping above his naval a smile seemed to cross her face as she saw his hand grab hold of hers. " Wakka...I..."  
  
" Lu...shh..." He said as he lifted his hands and placed them behind her head. Slowly he pulled her face close to his. Their noses touched as he starred into her crimson eyes. " We...I..." He began to say as he felt her press her lips firmly against his. He could feel her hands exploring his body as he laid there kissing her, rubbing his large hands up and down her frail, pal body.  
  
Pulling away Lulu inhaled deeply as she stood there dazed. Placing her hands over her chest she began to slowly undress herself. " Wakka...this may be our only chance... to be together.." She said as she allowed the black top fall to the floor. Her nipples were a pal rose color, and hard.  
  
Nodding Wakka mustered up all the strength he could and sat up to touch her breast with his hands. He caressed them vigorously. His eyes traced the roundness of her breast as they made their way up her frame to, soon meeting her tear filled eyes. " Lu... why are you..."  
  
" Wakka....I cannot! " She said as she pulled away and covered her face. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she burst into tears. This was a side he rarely ever saw. Not since he heard of Chappu's death. " No matter how hard I try..." She whispered.  
  
Standing up Wakka walked over to her and grabbed hold of her wrists slowly pulling her hands away from her pal face. Looking at her lovingly he nodded and smiled.  
  
" I understand Lu...Chappu..." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. " I know... I can never take his place Lu...and I will never try to.. " His voice was soft and gentle and was beginning to crack. " I...Lu... No matter what...."  
  
" We must not let this interfere with the pilgrimage. " Lu said in a cold voice. Her attitude had suddenly changed. Covering her chest she walked past Wakka and knelt down. Picking up her top she slipped it back on and began to lace the back. " What just happened...forget it Wakka. "  
  
" Lu.."  
  
The game between the Luca Goers and the Besaid Aurochs ended in a victory for the Aurochs. A first in twenty three years! Everyone was happy, but no one was as happy as Wakka , the Aurochs and Shalya. The crowd however, seemed to have mixed emotions. Everyone was whispering about the victory until suddenly things went horribly wrong. Fiends!  
  
The Blitz sphere filled with hundreds of fiends. Wakka and Tidus notion to the other's to go ahead and get out while they can. Motioning to Wakka, Tidus swam up behind Wakka and turned in the opposite direction. Both were back to back. Kicking their legs back and forth planning their attack on the numerous fiends.  
  
Wakka took aim, as Tidus swam at full speed and began slicing the fiends in half with his sword. The flesh tore apart at the touch of the steel blade. Green blood oozed out into the pool of water. Making visibility decrease. Soon Tidus was surrounded in a pool of green fiend blood, while Wakka continued to use his deadly Blitz Ball to smash to heads in of the fiends.  
  
Swimming out of the sphere Tidus gasped for air as he grabbed his arm in pain. His cloths clung to his body as he walked down the hall. Wakka followed closely behind him wobbling as he tried to keep himself on his feet. His entire body ached, his legs wobbled as he wavered back and forth. His silver pendant swinging back and forth as he began to run up the stairs and out into the stadium.  
  
Clinging to her brother, Shalya cried out in pain as a wolf attacked her from behind. Her hands lost their grip on her brother's arm as she fell to the ground. Her all ready wounded body took another attack in the back. Her large brown eyes welted with tears as she starred up at her brother and cried out for help. Her frail body trembled as the claws dug deep into her back. " Ugn.."  
  
Charging Botta , Datto and Jassu all began throwing themselves at the wolf. The wolf in a rage of fury began swiping at Botta, its claws raked down his pal face, leaving a trail of blood and torn flesh. Jassu took a broken bottle and jammed it deep into the skull of the wolf. Its blood splattered onto Jassu's dark hand as he stood there panting.  
  
" Praise be ... to Yevon ... " Botta said as he touched his face with a shaky hand. His entire body trembled as he felt the poison invade his body. " We gotta...help Shalya." He said as he fell beside his sister and lifted her into his arms.  
  
Her body was limp, her breaths came in quick painful huffs. Tears rolled down her face as the color of her ruby red lips began to fade. Slowly she opened her eyes and starred up at her brother. He appeared to be a blur to her. Shuttering she whispered in a raspy voice, " Botta...Botta....I don't want to die...." as she raised her hand toward his face.  
  
She cracked a quick smile as she felt his hand grab hold of hers. " Your...hurt....."  
  
She managed to choke out as she lay there in his arms. Her body jerked upward as another jolt of pain worked its way through her entire body. " Ugn..." Shivering she rubbed her eyes and then looked for Datto. " Datto...? "  
  
Tears streamed from his eyes as he knelt down. His hands shook as they reached out for hers. " Shalya...don't speak please! Save your strength. " He said in a shaky voice as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them. " You cannot die ... " He whispered as he closed his eyes and began to scream as he felt her grip loosen. " NO-------------------------!"  
  
Running as fast as she could Yuna came to a stop and covered her mouth as she starred down at Shalya and the others. " Oh no..." She whispered as tears clouded her blue and green eyes. Walking to the other side she knelt down beside Shalya and then looked up at Botta. " Botta...what happened? "  
  
" A fiend..." He said as he looked away. His eyes were closed tightly, forming wrinkles at his forehead as he cried. " It attacked her from behind! There was nothing we could do. "  
  
Feeling for a pulse Yuna gasped as she looked down at Shalya them up at Lulu and the others. " She's still alive! " Standing up she pulled out her staff and said ,  
  
" I can still save her! " Her cream colored hands grasped the red rod firmly as she parted her rose colored lips and began to say, " Oh great powers of Yevon, give us strength and heal these wounds! Reverse the damage that was done! And bless us now! "  
  
A white light slowly gathered into a ball in front of Yuna then slowly as if being forced down , consumed Shalya's body. Lifting her into the air. It wrapped around her and circled around swiftly, as if sowing the wound.  
  
Opening her eyes as she let out a loud sigh Shalya looked around and then burst into tears as she stood up and hugged Yuna. " Thank you Lady Yuna !! " Gasping as she felt a sudden draft Shalya quickly fell back to her knee's and covered her chest. " Um.."  
  
Laughing Botta hugged his sister tightly and then lifted her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Looking down at her as blood ran down his face and onto her legs he smiled and said happily, " I'm glad your alive.."  
  
Nodding Shalya placed her hand against his chest and pressed her cheek against him as she closed her eyes and sighed. " I am so grateful...Thank you...." she said as she yawned. She suddenly felt tired. Her hand slipped down his chest and landed back onto her own.  
  
Sighing a deep sigh of relief Yuna fell back against Kimahari and smiled. " I'm glad. " Then she thought for a moment and said, " She will need to rest. Curative magic only mends the wounds, but eternal wounds need more time to be mended. "  
  
Pulling off his head piece Datto leaned up against the wall and sighed. " Thank you Lady Yuna..." He said as he closed his eyes and swallowed. His Adams apple moved as the saliva made its way down his throat. Pushing himself away from the wall he followed closely behind Botta.  
  
Jassu quickly said, " Praise be to Yevon " to Yuna and then bid his fair well as he quickly took of following closely behind them.  
  
" Yuna! " Lulu said as she caught up with Yuna and Kimahari. She held her pink mog closely to her chest as she stood there starring at the powerful Aeon that emerged from the ground. " Look! "  
  
Turning around Yuna covered her mouth as she starred at it in awe. " So powerful..." She whispered.  
  
Night fall came quickly in Luca. The large city had fallen to the angel of night. The streets were almost bare, a few people , mostly couples lingered around, while most of the visitors retired to their rooms.  
  
Shalya found herself coming to in a small room, with the loud sound of snoring. Looking down she found a white button down blouse covering her. Grabbing it she looked around and giggled softly as she slowly crawled over her brother and Jassu. Tip toeing out of the room she walked out onto the patio and inhaled. Raising her arms into the air she twirled around and giggled. " Praise be to Yevon! " She said cheerfully as she brought her arms down and made the `victory' sign.  
  
Slowly walking up behind her Datto rubbed his eyes and then said softly, " Sha? "  
  
Turning around Shalya blushed as she lowered her hands and tugged on the shirt, so it would cover her underwear. " Uh..." She began to say as she lowered her head and starred down at her feet. " Thank you Datto... " Taking a step forward she gasped as she felt his hands on her shoulders, working their way down her arm to her wrists. " Oh! " She managed to say as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
His face, inches from hers. Their noses touched then he cocked his head slightly and leaned in closer. Their salty lips touched softly. Datto grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled them toward him, placing her one hands on his waists. He moved his hands back up to the mid-arm area and pulled her closer to him as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers.  
  
Working her hands around to his back Shalya forced him back against the wall as tears clouded her eyes and began to stream down her face as she returned the kiss. She trembled as she felt him tare at her blouse, ripping it off her body.  
  
Her body trembled as the cold air blew against her exposed soft , creamy skin.  
  
Pulling back she breathed heavily as she spoke to him. " Datto...don't hold back..." She said as she pressed her lips against his again and began fiddling with his pants.  
  
Groping her breast Datto moaned as he felt her hands close around his member as his blood began to rush down to his member. He squeezed her breast as he began sucking her lower lip then brushing his lips down her chin and onto her throat. He began to suck on her neck as he kept his left hand on her breast and worked the other down her body and began to stroke her clitoris.  
  
Trembling Shalya continued to pleasure him as she moaned aloud. Shivering she opened and closed her hands around his member as she stood there felling herself grow closer to an orgasm. " D-d-datto...ahh..." She moaned as she felt the warm liquid inside her body began to leak out onto his hand. " Mm...ah...."  
  
Feeling himself become completely ericit Datto took his hands and placed them ontop of hers and removed her hands from his member. Grabbing hold of her ass he thrust his cock deep into her warm womb. Grunting as he jerked his hips back and forth he rested his chin on her shoulder and moaned in her ear. " Oh...Shalya..."  
  
Moaning Shalya grabbed hold of his arms and let out a loud moan of excitement as her insides trembled. She climaxed as he did. Her legs grew weak, as she clung to him. Her entire body throbbed and felt flimbsy as she panted. " Mmm...Datto..."  
  
Kissing her cheek he whispered into her ear, " I love you...please be mine..forever.."  
  
Nodding effortlessly Shalya stood there leaning against him, not ready to remove the warm throbbing member from her womb. " Lets stay like this...for just another moment..."  
  
She whispered as she nestled her chin in between his neck and shoulder. " Ahh..."  
  
" Ok... " He said nervously as he began to relax. " I love you... "  
  
Smiling Shalyas heart skipped a beat as she kissed him gently. " I...I love you too..." Pulling away from him she smiled and then licked her lips. " I feel so..." She began to say as he dropped to her knees. Her entire body still throbbed in pleasure as she found herself starring at his member. Taking a deep swallow she opened her mouth and closed it around his member.  
  
" Oh!! " He managed to gasp as he leaned his head against the cool wall and starred up at the ceiling. His eyes began to play tricks on him as his body began to shake with excitement as his breaths began to come more quickly. Closing his eyes he placed his hands ontop of her head and grabbed hold of her short hair. " Mmm...don't stop! "  
  
Waking up to the sounds of a soft moan Botta set up in bed and looked around. " Datto and Shalya's gone.." He said as a frown crossed his pal face. Crawling out of the bed he slowly made his way to the open door and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Datto's voice. ' That slimmy bastard! ' He thought as he marched outside and turned to face his sister and Datto. His jaw dropped as he saw her licking the cum off his member. " Shalya! "  
  
Jerking her head up Shalya's cheeks began to burn as she saw her brother starring at her. Embarassed she stood up and hid herself behind Datto. " Um..." She began to say as her dark brown eyes darted to the ground. " Sorry..."  
  
Outraged Botta walked over to Datto and slugged him. Then he threw another punch, knocking the wind out of Datto. " You bastard! How dare you take advantage of my sister. I approved of your ... of your love interest in her! But this is insane! " Throwing his hands up in the air he turned in disgust and shook his head. " What in Yevons name has come over you sister? " Pausing he turned back around and narrowed his eyes at Datto. " And you Datto?! Shes only a child. "  
  
Growling Shalya shouted back, " I am not a child! I am a woman! Why cant you realize that brother?! I'm not a baby no more! I don't...I..." she protested as she burst into tears. Hugging Datto she burried her face in his chest and muttered, " I...I'm so sorry...I hurt you... I didn't mean to brother...I l....lo....love Datto..."  
  
*Okay people. I am just going to leave it at this. If I do not see reviews I will not add the final part to this lovely sex scene....nor finish the fic. So Phuhlease leave a review. Thank you! 


	3. A La Melody

" A La Melody "  
  
  
  
Shalya sat motionless on the edge of the dock as her toes were tickled by  
the rippling waves. Her short brown hair was tied into a small bun, resting  
on the top of her head. Her eyes half shut she looked lifeless as she starred  
endlessly at the departing ship. Her pink lips parted as she began to sing  
to herself. Closing her eyes she lowered her head and then raised one arm  
slowly into the air. Holding her hand out, as if about to receive or give  
something she sang, " Sometimes I know--...When you see me...that your love  
is real...Oh don't turn away...Don't leave me now...For our battles--were  
long and our love is eternal....please...stay here---...right here beside  
me..."  
  
Walking up behind Shalya , Bickson grinned as he took his Blitz Ball and twirled  
it. His short red hair was covering the bandana he wore around his head. He was  
still dressed in his Luca Goer Blitz Uniform. Dropping the Blitz Ball he kicked it  
with all his might and watched as it swiftly flew into the back of Shalya's head.  
" Revenge..." He said as he snickered. Turning around he high fived Graav and took  
off.  
  
Crying out in pain as her head jolted forward she looked up at the sky , then her eyes  
closed as she fell into the water. Her body drifted motionless on top of the gently  
rippling ocean waves.   
  
Thirty seconds past, and a Ronso named Kimbaru walked to the dock's edge to see Shalya  
slowly floating away. Looking around he grunted as he dove off into the water and  
swam after her.  
  
  
Pinning Datto against the wall Botta narrowed his eyes as he kneed him again. " Say it  
Datto! Tell me you'll never see my sister again! " He said in a firm voice as he  
stood there breathing heavily in Datto's face. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he  
pushed himself away from him and turned around. With his back to Datto he rubbed his  
bandaged covered nose and shook his head. " I'm only looking out for her...Datto  
your...I don't think your good enough for my sister. "  
  
Wiping the blood from his lower lip Datto narrowed his eyes and shouted, " IF I'M NOT  
GOOD ENOUGH THEN WHO THE HELL IS?! " His face was shadowed in darkness as he stood there  
with his hands balled up into tight fists, which were up to his chest. " ANSWER ME BOTTA!  
IF NOT ME THEN WHO!?? WHO'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR ... "  
  
" If I had my way...no one. " He said as he turned around and looked at Datto. Shaking his  
head he shrugged and said, " I'm just worried about her. I ... I wanted her to keep  
the teaching of Yevon in her heart...yet you stole the inno...Datto...where is my sister? "  
  
Walking into the locker room Keepa tossed the Blitz Ball at Datto and then rubbed his  
bulging stomach. " Yo, the Blitz match is about to start in two minutes. Better get out  
here and take your places or else we be disqualified, ya? "  
  
Moving the Blitz Ball back and forth in his hands Datto looked at Botta and then nodded to  
Keepa. " I'm coming. " He answered as he threw the Blitz Ball at Botta and then ran off towards  
the entrance to the Blitz match.  
  
Dropping the ball Botta sat down on the bench of a moment, his yellow Auroch uniform made a  
rubbing noise as he leaned forward and sighed. Clasping his hands together shook his head  
again as he put them against his forehead then stood up.   
  
" Well looks like another great Blitz Match. The once ill fated Besaid Aurochs against  
the Ronso Fangs. A match I for one never thought I would see. " The announcer said over  
the loud speaker as the stands quickly filled once again with thousands of cheering fans.  
  
" Well Jimma we're getting down to the final seconds if the goalie doesn't arrive soon it  
looks like the Ronso Fangs might have to throw in the towel. " Announcer two said as he   
snickered.  
  
" That's right. five seconds fans! " The count-down began in the stands as fans began to  
grow angry. Many booed and hissed at the Ronso Fangs and Besaid Aurochs. This was the  
most disappointing match in history. " Well that's it folks. The Besaid Aurochs win by  
Ronso Fangs disqualification. And that's the game..." He pauses, " The next match will  
take place in thirty minutes! Our very own Luca Goers against the Al Bed Psyches. "  
  
  
Laying her down on the dock the Kimbaru touched her chest, trying to shake her without  
hurting her. " Uh.." Like most Ronso's he was at lose for words. His placed his hand on  
her body again and shook her a little harder. " Miss? "  
  
Shalya's body shook as she laid there. Unable to move she regurgitated a mouthful  
of salt water. Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Her lips trembled as her eyes  
focused on the Ronso. " Wh...what ... happened? "  
  
Putting his large blue , fury hands behind her head , he gently lifted her into a sitting  
position and tried to smile, but only frightened her. " I am...Kimbaru. I dove into  
ocean to save you. You were...dieing..."  
  
Lowering her eyes Shalya trembled as she tried to move. The back of her head throbbed   
in pain as she shook her head. " Ugn...I...thank you.." She whispered as she tried to stand.  
Her legs were like rubber, causing her body to wobble. Losing her balance she fell on top  
of Kimbaru and cried out in pain. " Ahh..."  
  
" Miss...can..."  
  
" Take me to...the Aurochs locker room...please.." She whispered as she closed her eyes  
and rested her head against the Ronso's chest. ' Datto...'  
  
  
The Aurochs slowly pilled into their locker room. Jassu slammed his fist into his locker  
and yelped in pain. " Aww shit! " He said as he turned around and leaned up against the  
locker and sighed. " Those stupid answer always make us look like idiots.."  
  
Nodding Keepa sat down on the bench and leaned over. Reaching under he pulled out a small  
tool box and opened it up revealing large piece's of fried chicken and cake. Picking up  
a piece of chicken he raised it into the air and said, " We'll win the next one. " as he  
brought it down to his lips and began ripping the crunchy chicken skin off the chicken leg.  
  
" Keepa...you always keep yourself well rounded, ya? " Botta said harshly as he sat down.  
He narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knee caps. " Why  
do they always have ta boo us like we are some sort of ... losers ... we did beat the  
Luca Goers after all..."   
  
Kicking open the locker room door Kimbaru walked in , holding Shalya in his arms. " Besaid  
Aurochs..." He said as the Aurochs all ran over to him staring at Shalya. " She was  
drowning. "  
  
Grabbing his sister Botta turned and carried her over to the bench and laid her down. Pushing  
the damp locks of brown hair off her face he placed his hand on her right cheek and said,  
" How did this happen? "  
  
Kimbaru shrugged and said, " I do not know. I saw someone run by...then I saw her floating   
in the ocean. " as he turned and exited. " I must go. Fellow Ronso .. must be angry now.  
I must apologize. " Closing the door he closed his eyes as he began to remember who was running  
by. Gasping he pushed the door back open and said, " It was the Luca Goers, Bickson and  
Graav. "   
  
Growling Datto got up and motioned to Jassu and Keepa. " Come on boys. Let's go get ourselves  
some Luca Tail! " Standing at the door he looked back at Botta and slipped on his green  
head piece. Narrowing his eyes he turned around and ran out the door with the others.  
  
Rolling over onto her side Shalya's lips parted as she began to sob. " Brother...brother.."  
Shivering she sat up and pushed her hair back. " Botta...what...where am I? " Her eyes   
locked with his as she trembled sitting there, hugging herself. Rubbing her arms she leaned  
toward her brother and said, " Please...hold me...I'm so cold..."  
  
Raising his well built arms he wrapped them around her tiny shoulders and held her close  
to his body. Sighing he rested his chin on top of her head and said, " It was Bickson..  
and that creep Graav...they did this to you..." as his eyes clouded with tears while  
he frowned holding to her.  
  
Pressing the palm of her ice cold hand against his chest she slowly inhaled and whispered  
to him, " Why?...What did...oh gosh...because of that?! " As she pushed herself away  
from him and looked at him. Strands of her damp brown hair stuck to the sides of her face and  
forehead. " Just because of that! He would be willing to kill me?! If that Ronso hadn't  
of come ... I would have ... " Bursting into a loud sob she fell back into her brother's  
arms and punched him. " Damnit.."  
  
  
Joining Abus in front of the stadium Graav looked for Bickson and sighed. " I told him to  
met us here. " He ran his hands through his slick blonde hair as he flashed the local  
reporter a charming smile.  
  
  
Groaning as he felt Keepa wrap his arms around his, holding him for Datto, Jassu and Letty  
, Bickson narrowed his eyes as he took a blow to his gut. Grunting he spit a mouthful  
of saliva and blood as his red hair rustled a little. " Hn..."  
  
Blowing another painful punch to his gut, Datto smiled as he grabbed hold of Bickson's  
chin and forced him to look him in his eyes. He met his eyes for a moment then was stunned  
as he felt the warm spit on his cheek. " You are a creep Bickson! You almost killed my  
girl! "  
  
" Yah well the bitch deserved what she got. " Groaning he began to struggle but quickly  
stood still again as Letty and Jassu joined in on the beating. His eyes rolled into the  
back of his head as his breaths grew shallow. His head dropped and dangled there as they   
watched him.  
  
Letting go of him Keepa took a step back and then looked at the other's. Fear was written  
all over his face. " Did we...kill him? "  
  
Kneeling down Letty grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. Shaking his head he let the  
arm fall lifelessly to the ground. " No. He's still alive. Let's get out of here. "  
  
Nodding Datto narrowed his eyes at Bickson and said, " You got lucky this time round..  
the next time you mess with my girl you'll get more then a beating. " as he turned and  
walked down the street with the other Aurochs. ' I'll kill him next time. '  
  
  
Turning on the shower Shalya removed her cloths and stepped under the rushing water and  
slowly exhaled as she held her hands open and raised them to her face, slowly she covered  
her face with her hands and ran them down her entire neck. Picking up the bar of seaweed  
soap she began to rub it against her creamy colored skin as she stood there under the warm  
water. ' Datto...I wish you would come join me...'  
  
Just then to her surprise, Datto walked into the bath hall and quickly apologized as he  
saw her standing there under the running water. Blood trickled down from his nose as he  
watched the water shimmer on her naked body. " I'll just..uh..."  
  
Giggling she dropped the bar of soap and smiled warmly. " Opps..I dropped my soap..can you  
get it for me please? " She raised her hands to her breast and then rubbed herself as she  
stood there waiting. " Well...if you wont..then I guess.." She began to say as she knelt   
down and grabbed hold of the bar of soap then standing half way up she tossed it his way.  
" Now.. bring it here.."  
  
Dropping to his knees Datto picked it up and rubbed it between his hands then he tossed  
it back over to her. " Not now...your body needs time to recoup after what happened  
earlier today. " He said as he stood back up and headed to the tub. Sitting on the edge  
of the tub he began to run the water as he looked back at her and sighed. ' Don't do this  
Shalya...don't cry..'  
  
Turning away Shalya lowered her head as she continued to work a fine leather over her  
stomach and breast. Glancing back over at Datto she felt her eyes burn as the suds got  
into the corner of her eye. " Ouch..." She said as she dropped the bar and began rubbing  
her eyes, trying to remove the painful touch of the soap.  
  
Getting out of the tub Datto walked as fast as he could over to her, trying not to slip.  
Grabbing hold of her , he turned her around and then grabbed hold of her wrists. He slowly  
put her arms down to her sides then turned her back around and said to her gently, " Let the  
water rush over your face, but keep your eyes closed. But not too tightly. " as he rubbed up  
against her.  
  
Smiling she lifted her face up to the running water and kept her eyes loosely closed as she  
felt the water work its way under her eye lids and work the suds out. " MMmm..." She moaned  
as she put her arms over her head and placed her hands on the back of Datto's shinny head.  
Turning herself around she pressed her lips against his before he could react.   
  
Pulling away Datto shook his head as he grabbed hold of her arms and sighed. " Look...I aint  
trying to hurt you Shalya...but your.....um...you and I...we need to slow down just a tab. "  
He said softly as he let go of her arms and took a step back.  
  
Screaming Shalya knelt down and picked up the bar of soap and threw it at him. " Take it  
slow?! Take it slow!? Who the hell was the one who made all the moves on me only a few days  
ago?! Oh I know...I see how it is...your afraid cause of my age! Your afraid of my brother?!  
Your a coward Datto! A Coward! " She said harshly as she turned around and quickly turned off  
the water. Grabbing her towel she quickly ran out of the bath house and headed to her room.  
  
  
The final week of the tournament began. The Besaid Aurochs were once again seeded. First  
up was the Ronso Fangs against the Al Bed Psyches, then the Guado Glories against the Luca  
Goers. Since the Aurochs were not to face anyone for a little while they went ahead and grabbed  
a quick bite to eat and then returned to find that they would be facing the Ronso Fangs.  
A match that all had been waiting for, since the last time they were to face one another the  
Fangs had to throw in the towel.  
  
Leaning up against the wall of the Stadium Shalya sighed as she heard the answer scream,' ITS  
BLITZ TIME! ' Grabbing her head she slowly exhaled as she turned and walked out of the stadium  
and into the deserted city. She was wearing a long white dress with a multi-color sash around  
her waist. Her wrists were weighed down in gold and silver chains. " What should I do? " She  
whispered as she felt the sun beating down on her creamy skin.  
  
Running over to the cafe' she joined ten other villagers. Ordering a glass of water she cheered  
silently as she watched the screen.   
  
Botta grabbed the ball and began swimming toward the Ronso's goal. Quickly he did a summersault  
and passed the ball to Datto. Holding onto the ball tightly Datto floated there looking at the  
two Ronso's who stood in his way. His eyes worked their way over to the Goal and saw it was only  
a few feet. Grinning he let go of the ball and then flipped uside down, his leg hit the ball  
sending it shooting past the Ronso's before they could even get a chance to block it. The Blitz  
Ball moved back and forth as it wiggled past the goalie and hit the back of the goal grid.  
  
" GOAL!!! Well folks looks like the Aurochs have one this match! There's no way the Ronso Fangs  
can score three goals in two minutes! " The Announcer said as he flipped off his microphone  
and grumbled. " Damn Aurochs.."  
  
" Well Jimma with those moves, they would be the best now that they have one of our top notch  
reporters on their team. "   
  
" I guess. " He rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock and hit the buzzard. Switching the on  
switch, on he held the mic to his lips and said, " Well that's its folks! Stay tuned for more  
exciting action after the 15 minute break! "  
  
  
Piling into the locker room the Aurochs and their new team member Shaami huddled in the center  
making their plans for the next move. " Regardless of who we face. We gotta win and bring back  
the cup to Besaid, ya? " Botta said as he held his right hand out in the center. The other's  
quickly agreed and placed their hands on top of his. On the count of three they screamed as loud  
as they could, " VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! "  
  
Fixing her hair Shaami walked over to Botta and tapped him on the shoulder. " Botta may I speak to  
you in private? " She said softly as her ruby red lips formed a perfect smile, while her pal skin  
shimmered with water droplets. " Please? "  
  
Nodding Botta walked out of the locker room and into the hall with Shaami. Folding his arms across  
his chest he stood there motionless and thought for a moment then said, " What do you want Shaami? "  
  
Straighting her tan colored dress with animal print at the bottoms she walked up beside him and placed  
her tiny hands on his shoulders. " Botta...after we defeat the next team can ... can we go out  
on a date before you leave Luca? "  
  
Gasping Botta stood there for a moment then he slowly exhaled. As he turned around his green eyes  
met with her dark brown eyes as his cheeks began to grow hot. Nodding Botta's mouth was wide open  
as if he was searching for words but couldn't think of anything to say. " Um..we should head back in  
and get ready for the next and final match. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
  
Running her finger tip over the glass rim Shalya sighed as she watched the screen. " This is so boring. "  
  
" Can I get you another miss? " The bartender asked as she finished wiping a glass off and sitting it down  
in front of Shalya. Pulling out a pencil and a note pad she stood there as her long blonde hair fell into  
her eyes. " Well ? " Pausing she shook her head and said, " Well when your ready to order again let me  
know. "  
  
Thinking Shalya looked up at the menu and said, " Miss...I think I will have a Luca special with a side  
of Sea beans. " as she took a sip of her water. Sitting the glass down she ran her fingers through her  
hair and sighed. Putting her hair up into a bun she tapped her fingers on the counter as she watched the  
bartender prepare her meal. ' Maybe I should head back .. and wait for Datto and the other's so I can  
go out with Dat...never mind. ' She thought as she shook her head and narrowed her eyes. ' He wants to  
take it slow after all! '   
  
Handing the plate to Shalya the lady wrote a quick note in her note pad and then said, " That will be  
twenty nine gil miss. " as she looked up at Shalya and tapped her foot on the floor. " Twenty nine gil  
I said. "  
  
" I know all ready! Geez. " Shalya said harshly as she glanced around really quick then slipped her  
hand into her open top and pulled out a small leather bag. Opening it up she spilled out the gil on the  
table and counted each until she realized she was one gil short. Embarrassed she looked around and then  
spotted a gil under the next guys seat. Holding up her hand in effort to tell the lady to hold on she  
quickly jumped down off her seat and knelt down. Reaching under the guys seat she carefully grabbed  
up the gil and stood back up. Holding it in her hand she dropped it in front of the lady and smirked.  
" Twenty Nine gil. "  
  
Cupping her hand the lady quickly scooped the gil off the counter and into her hand. It made a soft clink  
noise as each gil hit her hand and the other pieces of gil. " Thank you. Enjoy. "  
  
Cutting into her potato cake Shalya looked up at the screen and sighed as she saw them enter the sphere.  
' I need to hurry up anyways..' She thought as she began to wolf down the bites of Potato Cake and Sea  
Beans. Downing her glass of water she quickly turned and ran out of the cafe' heading down the road  
to the stadium. ' I've got ten minutes to get there! But it will take five just to run clear across town!'  
She thought as she opened her mouth and began to breath heavily.   
  
Bumping into a gentleman and his daughter Shalya gasped as she fell to the ground and skinned the paml of  
her hands. Sitting up on her knees she raised her dirty hands to her face and looked at them. The cracks  
that were left on her hand from the landing began to open allowing blood to flow out. Trembling she stood up  
and took off again. Her hair began to come undone as she entered the stadium main lobby.  
  
Walking up the flight of stairs she made her way to sector A and headed to the Besaid locker room. Pushing  
open the door she walked inside and sat down on the bench. Glancing around she searched with her eyes  
for the first aid kit. Getting up from the bench she walked over to the first aid kit, which was under the  
sphere monitor and opened it up. Kneeling down she flipped through and found the cleaning solution as well  
as white gauges.   
  
Closing the first aid kit she placed the white massive gauges on top and then began pouring the cleaning  
solution on her open wounds. Trembling as she felt it enter her cuts and burn the poison inside she quickly  
grabbed up a cotton swab and began cleaning the wound. Soon she had three cotton swabs covered in blood.  
Sitting them aside she took the gauge and began to wrap it around her right hand then her left. " I look  
like a freak. " She muttered as she picked up the dirty cotton swobs and trashed them.  
  
  
Passing the Blitz Ball to Shaami Botta groaned as he felt Graav and Abus ram him from both sides. The sphere  
pool began to turn colors as he floated there mindlessly. Gathering some strength he swam over to the goal  
and floated there keeping guard. His head and body throbbed as he watched the figures at the other end of  
the sphere fight over the Blitz Ball. ' Ugn...I hope it's almost half time..' He thought as he put his hands  
on his sides as he kicked his legs back and forth.  
  
Holding the Blitz Ball tightly in her hands Shaami spun around swiftly as an invisible force field built   
around the Blitz Ball. Her speed decreased as she kicked the Blitz Ball with all her strength toward  
the goalie. Floating there she threw her arms up as the buzzard sounded. ' YES! ANOTHER GOAL FOR ME! ' She  
thought as she swam over to the exit and headed out of the sphere.   
  
Entering the locker room first Datto slowly made his way to the bench and sat down. He hadn't yet noticed  
Shalya sitting at the other end looking at him. Rubbing his face with his wet hands he stood back up and   
shook the access water off. Turning as he heard a soft laughter his eyes widen as a smile crossed his face.  
" Shalya I didn't see you sitting there. "  
  
" Obviously. " She said as she continued giggling, standing up she hid her hands behind her back as she  
walked over to him then gasped as she saw the other's coming in. Her eyes stopped on Shaami. " Who's  
she? "  
  
" While you decided to run away for a bit...we asked Shaami here to join our team because Derrick quit. "  
Botta said as he sat down on the bench and then laid down. His body trembled in response to the pain  
as he stared at the ceiling. " Shalya where did you go and why? "  
  
Sighing Shalya looked away then turned to face her brother. Placing her hands on his arm as she knelt down  
beside him she smiled slightly and said, " I'm sorry if I worried you. I needed some time to think. "  
squeezing his arm she bite down on her lower lip as she laid her head on his shoulder. " Mm...you guys are  
doing great out there. You'll win for sure. "  
  
" Shalya...what happened to your hands? " Datto asked as he knelt down beside her and grabbed hold of one  
of her wrists. Looking at the white wrapped hand he narrowed his eyes as he saw spots of blood. " Shalya?  
Did someone do this to you? "  
  
" No. I bumped into some guy and his kid and my hands broke my fall. " Sitting up she pulled her hand away  
and looked down at her white, dusted dress. Clutching to the dress she looked at her brother then at Shaami  
who was staring at him. " Shaami aren't you one of the local reporters? "  
  
Nodding Shaami put her hair back up and then scratched the back of her head as she smiled at Shalya. " Ya  
I am. I decided to show my skill a little though...so I could get at least one game in before I went back to  
the regular reporting duty. " Lowering her arm she walked over to Botta, her dress clung to her every curve  
as she knelt down beside him and ran her hands through his hair. " Botta are you going to be able to play? "  
  
" Of course. Just give me two seconds here..." He muttered as he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.  
  
Standing up Shalya thought for a moment then held her hands over her brother's body. " I learnt this from  
Lady Yuna. " She said happily as she closed her eyes and began to focus all her energy on her hands.  
" Draw the light, of the power of healing from this body! Heal and bless him. " She whispered as a white  
energy drew from her own body and slowly poured onto his. " There. " Her head felt fuzzy as she fell to her  
knee's and clutched her chest. " Mmm...it takes a lot out of me though...but you need it. "  
  
Sitting up Botta looked down at his baby sister and grinned. " A Healer in the family. Cool. " He said   
happily as he stood back up and walked out of the locker room. Shouting back to the other's he said  
" COME ON YOU LAZY BUMS! TIME TO BLITZ! "  
  
Pulling Shalya up off the ground Datto ran his hands through her hair and smiled as his heart rose to his  
throat. " Mmm...I'll score the winning goal. Just...promise to be here when I come back in. I want to  
take you out on a date to the Luca Theater. " He said as he cocked his head to the left and leaned in. His  
lips gently touched hers as he pulled back away and grinned. " See ya. "  
  
" Datto..." Shalya whispered as she ran up to him and whispered to him softly, " I'll always be waiting. "  
as she watched him go to the entrance of the sphere. " Good luck! " She said as she cupped her hands  
around her mouth. Smiling she turned back around and walked into the locker room. Closing the locker room  
door she sighed as she placed her hand in between her breast and felt the racing of her heart. " I love you  
so much Datto..."  
  
  
The crowd went wild as the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers took their position in the sphere pool. Letty   
stared at Graav, waiting for the blitz buzzard to go off. Pushing himself off the platform Letty stretched  
his arms into the air, hitting it toward Graav. ' Aww shit! ' Letty thought as he quickly reacted and rammed  
Graav. Taking the Blitz Ball he dove under Graav and began swimming at full speed toward the goal. Turning  
around he passed the ball to Botta, who passed the ball to Datto.  
  
Grabbing the Blitz Ball Datto ducked as Bickson swung at him. His arm barely missed Datto as he flew past  
him. Kicking the Blitz Ball Datto grinned as he saw it smack hard into the back of the goal grid. ' YeS! '  
Flipping upside down Datto swam back to his platform. Lowering his head he stood there with one knee of  
the platform, his back arched as he waited for the buzzard. ' That was for you Shalya! '  
  
Grabbing the Ball Graav swam toward his own goal then made a quick pass to Abus. He made a circular motion.  
' Round house baby! ' He thought as he swam closely to Bickson. Winking at Bickson he swam under Bickson.  
  
Passing the Ball to Bickson, Abus groaned as he was rushed by Shaami, Botta and Datto. ' Damn Graav! ' He  
thought as he tasted the blood in the back of his throat. ' I'm gonna black out...' He thought as he floated  
there watching Bickson trying to score a goal. ' You fool! Your too far back! '  
  
Disappointed Bickson turned and shook his head at Graav as the buzzard sounded. The match was over. The Aurochs  
won again, 0-2. ' Sorry Graav...' He thought as he tried to grab hold of Graav, but was pushed back. Lowering  
his head he swam slowly over to the exit and made his way back to the locker room. Running over to Graav he  
placed his hands around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. " Come on Graav. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to  
miss. I had to take the chance! The buzzard was about to go off. "  
  
" Its ok...I just didn't want to lose so badly. " He answered as he placed his hands on top of Bickson's and  
turned around. His eyes were full of disappointment as he leaned forward and kissed Bickson. " Sorry. "  
  
  
Jumping up and down Shalya wrapped her arms around Datto and kissed him all over the place. Her lips landed on  
his cheeks, on his lips, nose and neck. " I'm so happy you won! " She said quickly as she cocked her head to   
the right and pressed her lips firmly against his. Her tongue worked its way into his warm mouth and touched   
tips with his. Pulling away she grinned as she felt pressing his lower body against hers. " Are you in that big  
of a hurry? " She said teaseingly.   
  
Grinning Datto nodded as he grabbed hold of her hands and raised them to his lips. " You better believe it. "  
He said as he kissed the knuckles of her left and right hand. " Let's go to the theater after I take a shower."  
  
Leaning in closely Shalya whispered into his ear, " Can I join you? " as she blushed. Her fingers tickled  
his ribs as she stood there waiting for his response. Her eyes were locked on his and then she quickly turned  
her attention to her brother who was staring at her with cold eyes. " Botta! Wh..what...is it? "  
  
" You know what. " Botta said as grabbed his sister and took her outside. Growling he paced the hall then  
threw up his arms and said, " I don't know what to do with you! Your impossible! " as he locked his green  
eyes on her. " What do you think your doing?! You were giving him a bonah. "  
  
Lowering her eyes Shalya looked away as she put her hands behind her back. Moving her foot across the  
floor in front of her she sighed and said, " Botta. I want you to stop treating me like I'm a little kid.  
I am old enough to know how I feel. I love Datto. I want to be with him. Everything about me...I want my  
body to feel him...experience him...and be one with him forever. He's my melody...of love..life.." Her eyes  
watered as she looked up at her brother and said, " I love him and there's nothing you can do about it! "  
  
" You love him? " Botta said as he leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. Then he burst into   
a loud laughter.   
  
Raising her eyebrow Shalya folded her arms across her chest and said, " What? What's so funny!? " as she  
looked at her brother.   
  
Grabbing hold of her he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. " I love you little sis....and I ..I'm happy  
for you. Because...Datto told me how much he loved you too. " He said as he kissed her cheek. Pulling away  
he took his hair down and allowed his red hair to fall, covering the upper part of his ears.   
  
Giggling Shalya jumped up and down and grabbed hold of her brothers hands and squeezed them as she continued  
to jump and down. " Oh my God! I love you brother! Your so cool! " Hugging him quickly she turned and ran  
back into the locker room. Glancing around she looked over at Jassu and said, " Where's Datto? " concern   
covered her face.   
  
Pointing to the shower hall Jassu grinned as he watched her enter the shower hall. Looking over at Botta  
and Shaami he said, " You did good Shaami. Join us again next season, ya? " as he continued packing his  
leather pack.   
  
" Ok. " Turning to Botta , Shaami wrapped her arms around him and said, " Now how about that date? "  
  
  
  
  
* Well I guess this will wrap it up...unless I get requests to continue...oh and I do not  
own any of the characters except Shalya. Square owns all rights to the FFX Characters. 


End file.
